


Roadkill

by WritingsLVPL



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Bars, Gatty, Gay, M/M, Or not, Prettymuch - Freeform, and i wrote this, cornershop, iwas, so enjoy, there's probably many a lot of grammar issues and i’m not a good writer so don’t judge me THANK YOU, thinking about shops, whagever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsLVPL/pseuds/WritingsLVPL
Summary: Matty and George work in a corner shop together and they’re maybe falling a little bit in love...Matty’s also in a band and conveniently they don’t have a drummer :OIt’s one of them ones
Relationships: George Daniel/Matthew Healy, Ross MacDonald/ John Waugh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Roadkill

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I’ve decided to do a new m/g fic because I can. Uh, let’s ignore the other one I did because idrk what’s happening with that one, but I’m just posting this first short chapter to see if anyone wants more? Comment or leave kudos if u do :)

The bell rings as matty shuffles through the doorway of the shop, under the chipped blue paint and over to the till. He rubs his head as he shakes his coat off, taking note of the growing headache he’s been feeling all day, probably due to the bar last night. He’s standing there for about three and a half agonising minutes of “how long ‘til this shift ends?'' going round in his head until a quite tall figure bustles through the door, which Matty notices is quite small compared to the man’s stature. Matty was really hoping no one would be in need of the shop today sohe didn’t have to actually work but low and behold, in comes the B.F.G at 5:34PM to buy something that the curly haired boy doesn’t care to know about. Yet, Matty breathes in sharply and puts on the most convincing smile he can muster when the man walks almost sheepishly up to the counter.

“Hello, can I help you?” Matty questions because usually when people come into the shop, they get the items they need before going to the till...

“Er..Yeah actually. Hi, i’m George. George Daniel, I’m supposed to start work here today?” And now that Matty is looking at him, he can’t deny this George fellow is rather attractive if he’s being honest.

“Oh, shit of course. Fucking hell, I forgot. Jamie told me. Yeah, I’m Matty. Uh..yeah.” Now that Matty is thinking about it his manager had in fact said something about a new employee but Matty wasn’t exactly listening as this was about 40 seconds before he went on stage to play with his band at the local club, just round the corner from the shop.  
“Anyway George, why exactly are you working here at the same time as me? As you can see we don’t exactly get much business.” And it was true. The corner shop, “Oborne’s”, as it was named after the owner had about four customers a day at max, it’s a wonder the place could even stay open. So yeah, it wasn’t like it needed any more members of staff to man it.

George shrugs.

“Needed, some money. And, if there’s not many customers, it makes our job all the more easier, doesn’t it?” George chuckles, and matty finds himself wanting to hear that angelic sound again.  
“You do realise if there’s less customers we get less money right?” Matty asks, in a slightly patronising manner.  
“oh shit yeah. Oh well. I’m here anyway.”  
Matty giggles at that. “wanker.”  
And George snorts a laugh, while Matty goes back to staring at the door as if that would make time go quicker somehow. 

“You never told me your name, so what is it?” George asks after a few minutes of awkwardness standing on the opposite side of the till to the shorter man.

“Matty. Healy. I mean, Matthew but don’t fucking call me Matthew I’ll sound like a right posh dickhead.” Matty rolls his eyes at his parents poor choice of name. Why couldn’t they have just put ‘Matty’ on the birth certificate instead of bloody Matthew?

“Whatever you say, Matthew...” George smirks at him then, earning and glare from Matty.  
“Fuck off.” Matty tries to act annoyed but somehow George saying his name, even his whole first name makes him smile.  
And they get back to ‘work’.

~~

About 3 hours later, Matty and George finish their shift and Matty’s just getting his coat back on when George takes him by surprise.  
“Matthew?”  
That gets an eye roll from the other boy.  
“What do you want, Georgina?”  
“Ok, sarc-y. You can’t call me Georgina because that’s not my real name. Matthew is yours, but if you really don’t like it, I’ll call you Matt.”  
“Oh, fuck off that’s even worse! What were you gonna ask me anyway, tree boy I’m trying to go somewhere?”  
“Oh, really? I was gonna ask if you wanted to come to the bar with me, the one around the corner, ‘Roadkill’ because my friend ditched last minute...Where are you off to?”  
Matty nods his head in acknowledgement, “Funnily enough, I’m also going to that bar but I’m performing there with my band..” A look of disappointment flashes across George’s face, so fast that Matty barely even notices it. But he does. So he decides to help his new co-worker out. “Tell you what though, Georgina, walk there with me and after I’m done playing, I’ll come find you, yeah? Maybe we can be friends in this shitty job?”  
The tall man smiles at this and briefly nods his head. “Yeah. Yeah, ok. Sounds good.” And they start walking out of the tiny corner shop together for the five minute journey to ‘Roadkill’. It isn’t long before George is making conversation again.

“So, is your band any good? I mean they’re playing at a bar called Roadkill, for fuck sake.” George does his angelic laugh again, and Matty thinks he likes it even more the second time.

“Listen, George. We are not roadkill, we actually pretty fucking good so just you wait and see, ok?”

“I’m just messing, Matty. I think you’ll be good. I’ll watch you and let you know what I think.”

Matty already knows his band is good. Talk House has been a thing for a bit over a year and they’re going great. They just haven’t been signed yet, because they don’t have a drummer so their songs are all guitar and not completely live drums, because Matty can’t play the drums while singing and the other two don’t sing or drum. So Matty records drums and plays a track live. Not very practical to be honest. Still though, Matty was confident in his band, he thought they were good. He saw something in him and his friends. And for an unbeknownst reason to Matty, he wanted George to see it, too. And he smirks. And they’re standing outside the bar now.

“Just you fucking wait, George.”


End file.
